Tale of Two Men
by Raychel
Summary: Set in the Future, Elliot Stabler decides to return to SVU but he is in for a surprise when he meets Olivia's new Partner Nick Amaro.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First of all I was asked to do this story and it had to be written, I know that my other stories need updated buuuut my last update there were a few complaints to I removed the chapter. I will write a better one when I had to right state of mind. Been going through a lot. This story is about love and friendship and the places it can take us, please read it with an open mind.

Takes Place In the future. 2013.

Elliot Stabler had promised himself that he would never return to The Special Victims Unit since there were too many memories there. Some good, some bad, some he was not so sure about. His job tore his personal life apart and it began to take a toll on his emotions. Elliot had, had the most amazing partner that he had fallen in love with in more ways than one. Elliot knew that it was wrong to love her and that he was devoted to his wife, Kathy and his children. However behind closed doors, Elliot was sleeping on the couch while Kathy took the bed. Shortly after Elliot left Special Victims, he fell into a deep depression where he ignored everyone around him. Elliot had taken the life of a child, a victim and he would never forgive himself for it. Elliot did not feel that he deserved a second chance that he was doomed to rot in Hell for what he had done. Kathy filed for Divorce and he mindlessly signed the papers, his children had not been happy about it but in a way they seemed relieved. They had sensed that their parents were only playing a part, more than being in love, they stuck together for that sake of keeping the family together.

"You can do this," Elliot told himself as he stared into the mirror of his Bathroom. He let Kathy keep the house, since it was bigger. Elliot now lived in an apartment that was secluded and quiet; he kept to himself and saw a therapist every week. Elliot brushed his teeth before heading to his front door, taking a deep breath before leaving the comfort of his home. He flagged down a Taxi and gave the man the address of where he was going. Elliot watched the buildings as they passed by, trying to keep his mind at ease. The ride was shorter then he expected and he paid the man the fare.

"I charge extra if you stay in the car," The man told him as he looked at Elliot through the rear view mirror. Elliot just glared at the man before getting out of the backseat, slamming the door as if it was the car's fault. The building was the same, he looked up at it and felt a wave of Nostalgia run through him. It was almost like coming home as he looked up at the Special Victims windows. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest and headed for the entrance. Elliot wondered if his older partner, Olivia was still there. He always thought of her and was ashamed that he had never returned her phone calls or E-mails. Elliot felt that he could face her since her was sure that he had let her down the most out of anyone. The elevator doors opened for him and he got in, shaking from the anxiety running through his entire body. Elliot was going to ask to return to SVU, he had called Internal Affairs and they told him that his probation period was up. That Elliot could re-apply for his job. The doors opened and it took Elliot a moment to step out of the Elevator. He felt frozen in place as memories bombarded him, most of the memories were of Olivia Benson.

"Elliot?" Fin Tutuola sounded shocked when he saw Elliot standing near the wall.

"Hey Fin," Elliot studied the man's face, trying to read his reaction. First Fin looked shocked, then it went to anger that turned into confusion.

"No offense man, but what are you doing here? We all thought you skipped town after… well… you know," Fin cleared his throat, "Liv was worried sick about you."

"Is she still here?" Elliot asked Fin, who just stared at him grimly.

"Yeah… she is still here, not gonna lie man… I am not sure she is going to be too happy to see you," Fin's words stung Elliot and he nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame her, I just… left,"

"You abandoned her man, she was not the same after you left. You were her family, her support," Fin sighed and held up a Manilla Envelope, "I gotta get this somewhere, you gonna be here or-"

"I'm here because I want to return," Elliot explained shortly and Fin actually smiled.

"Couldn't stay away huh?"

"You have no idea," Fin passed him to get into the elevator, leaving Elliot alone with his fear. Elliot took a deep breath, held his head up high and walked the hallway that led to the main room. There she was, on the phone, more beautiful then ever, Elliot felt his heart skip a beat as he thought about what he going to say to her. A simple sorry was not going to suffice.

"Holy shit…. Elliot?" Don Cragen, his old captain said loudly as he came out of his office. The entire Squad Room got quiet and Elliot glanced at Olivia he just looked paralyzed. Someone passed Elliot into the Squad room and looked around.

"What's going on?" He voice was thick with a New York accent and he headed toward the desk opposite of Olivia's, "Hey… you OK?" The man lowered his voice when he asked Olivia this, Elliot heard him and felt a surge of jealousy run through him.

"Hey everybody," Elliot tried to cut the tension. Don just stared at him as if he was not real, "Sir, can I speak with you?" Elliot headed towards his old captain. A chair was scooted out abruptly and Elliot looked over to see that is was Olivia. She was visibly shaking as she stood up and the man who looked like her partner that replaced him, went over to Olivia's side and put an around her shoulder. He whispered something to Olivia and she nodded quickly. Elliot took notice that the man took Olivia's hand and led her out of the Squad Room.

"Captain, I'm taking Liv to get some air," The man said, as Olivia did not look back.

"Take your time, thanks Nick." So that was the guy's name. Elliot watched as Nick spoke under his breath to Olivia, keeping one arm around her and taking her left hand into his right one.

"That's Nick Amaro, he's been Olivia's partner for two years now," The captain explained as he opened his door to let Elliot in. Elliot shook of his feelings as he sat down, feeling faint, "What can I do for you, son?"

"I want to come back," Elliot cut right to the chase and the Captain just looked at him for the longest few moments of Elliot's life.

"You will have to pass the required tests before returning but I would be happy to have you back on the Squad," The captain then turned very serious, "Elliot… Olivia is in a tough spot when it comes to you. She took it pretty hard when you left, so please be mindful of her and give her space. Let her come to you in her own time, alright?" The captain pulled out forms and handed them to Elliot, "Fill these out and then take them down to the head office, I am sure they will have you back in no time," As the captain said this, Elliot could not help but feel a bit foolish. Of course Olivia was not going to take his return that well but what irked him the most was how her new partner reacted to when Olivia became upset. He wondered if her had truly been replaced, physically and in her heart.

**So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Let me know… I might just post a new chapter today if you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So glad you guys like the story! Thanks for the support, love you guys!

Olivia Benson was sure she was about to faint or have a heart attack. Nick Amaro had taken her to the lobby where he held her hands in his; it was strange for Olivia to be comforted by a different man other then Elliot Stabler at first. Once Nick proved what a devoted partner he was, then she allowed herself to trust him, to let him in. Surprisingly, he was easier in a sense of how it was with Elliot. So much had gone on between Elliot that their history was horribly messed up, all Olivia could think of was the time when she saw him last. Sitting over a dead girl's body and now he was here for some reason. Olivia had dealt with the loss of Elliot, she told herself that letting go of Elliot was the best thing for her. To move on and come to terms with it his disappearance, that he was never coming back. Her bond with her new partner, Nick had become strong and she had allowed them to get close. Nick's wife left him over a year ago so he was in the same spot as Olivia, not really able to have anyone. Nick's daughter also knew Olivia when he had visits with her; Nick had fought for joint custody but due to his job and lack of support system in New York was able to have as much visitation as he could.

"So… I am guessing that is Elliot, your old partner," Nick spoke gently, since he was able to read Olivia so well.

"How did you guess?" Olivia snorted, accepting the hot tea that Nick offered her.

"The look on your face, you looked liked someone took a taser to you. Also his name gave it away," Nick put his right arm around her and she laid her head on him. Nick knew how to make her feel safe; there was never a time that he let her down. Nick had surprised her in more ways than one; he did not have a wife that was constantly worried that he was cheating on her with Olivia and he was open. Elliot had been a closed book; getting information from him had been like pulling teeth half of the time. Their relationship was so intertwined that Olivia could not even think of how it had happened or when it had happened but something between them had developed.

"I just never planned on ever seeing him again," Olivia told Nick in a voice that shook slightly, "I told myself to let go of him and that he was gone forever, which he was. It's not fair, it's not fair for him to show up and think that everything can just go back to how it was. "Olivia took a sip of her tea, it was just the way she liked it. Nick knew her so well, that it almost made her feel guilty all of the sudden for letting him in. Seeing Elliot had opened up a wound that must not have healed.

"Have you thought about talking to him?" Nick suggested and Olivia laughed heartily.

"Talk to that man?" Olivia shook her head, "Elliot was never much of a… heart to heart kind of a guy. In fact when I think about it, we argued a lot," Olivia frowned when she thought about it, "This just opened up an entire can of worms for me Nick… I mean he was… He did…" Olivia could not bring herself to say how much Elliot had meant to her. He had brokne her heart though in more ways than one and that was when the tears came.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice surprised her, he must have come downstairs, it was not something she had not thought about, "Olivia?"

"I can't," was all Olivia could say, refusing to look at him. She set her tea on the floor when her hands began to shake.

"This is really not a good time," Nick spoke for Olivia and she cringed inside, knowing how possessive Elliot used to be. Whenever she had any other man have interest in her, he never let it happen. There was always something wrong with the man or Elliot scared them off, "Perhaps you should give her some time, you know to process everything," Nick had turned his head to speak to Elliot who was probably seething at this.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for…" Elliot began, his voice sounded torn but Olivia refused to accept it.

"Did you not hear him?" Olivia finally spoke, still not looking at Elliot. She felt Nick squeeze her hand before letting go. He stood up to face Elliot and Olivia felt a churning in her stomach.

"Just leave her alone man," There was a calm edge to his voice; Olivia could tell that he was getting heated but keeping calm. That was something that Olivia always liked about him. Nick had a way of getting upset but keeping his temper in check. Something that Elliot always had a hard time dealing with.

"I think you should step back pal, Liv and I go back a lot longer then you have been cop," Elliot's statement triggered something in Olivia, she took a deep breath, stood up and turned to face Elliot.

"He's been here more for me in the past two years then you ever were in the years we spent together," Olivia's words impacted Elliot as his eyes slit the way they used to when he was hurt. Olivia refused to let him see her cry so she took a deep breath in and allowed Nick to get in between her and Elliot.

"I really think that you should leave her alone for your own good," Nick now sounded serious and Olivia was grateful for him helping her at the moment. It was apparent that he would never let anything happen to Olivia. Elliot must have been ready to bite Nick's head off but he only raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"What are you going to do about it Amaro? That's your name right?" Elliot sounded heated and Nick inhaled deeply. Olivia set her hand on his shoulder and it seemed to ground him.

"Leave him alone," Olivia felt that it was only right to defend Nick and Elliot looked more than upset by her statement.

"So you need Liv to defend you?" Elliot gave a sly grin and Nick laughed slightly, before almost lunging at Elliot who looked ready for a fight but Olivia took Nick's hands in hers.

"He is not worth it," Olivia said to her partner, "Nick… he is not worth it," Olivia's voice was gentle and Nick turned to look at Olivia. Elliot was breathing heavy trying to calm himself down, "You should leave now," Olivia told Elliot as Nick turned around so he was not facing Elliot. Elliot looked at her in confusion, apparently boggled by Olivia and Nick's care for one another.

"Not going to happen," Elliot held up a packet of papers, "Since I am coming back," Elliot's words caused Olivia to purse her lips, with that he turned to walk away but looked over his shoulder, "Your partner threatens me again and he will be in a world pain," Elliot said to Olivia before walking into the reception door.

"No wonder you have issues, if that guy was your partner for so long… it would screw with anyone," Nick checked Olivia up and down, as if making sure she was OK, "You alright?" He asked her, setting his hands on her shoulders,

"I want to say yes but my answer is no… I am not OK…" Olivia took in a shaky breath as she realized how much of an ordeal this was going to be. If Elliot was returning to SVU, it meant that she was going to have to face it all. Scars that she thought were healed were now exposed. Also she was having a hard time dealing with her stability with Nick, how it might shake things up if Elliot began to work with her again. Who was he now? Was he the man she once knew or was he different now? Questions bombarded her mind and she felt a headache coming on.

"You want me to take you home?" Nick asked her and Olivia shook her head.

"No… if I go home I will have to think about everything and that is the last thing I want right now," Olivia then walked toward the Elevator; her adrenaline was going so fast that she decided to take the stairs. Nick followed her silently since he knew that Olivia needed peace and quiet before going back to work, "I'll be right back," She told him before heading to the Captain's office, shutting his door harder then she meant to.

"Liv… I did not expect to see you so soon… you OK?" Don Cragen asked her and she shook her head, "I did not think that you would be,"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Olivia demanded as she shook, trying to calm down, "He resigned Captain; he left the Unit and dropped off the face of the planet. If he works here, I want to be transferred," Olivia threatened and the captain held up his hands as If trying to tell her to calm down.

"Olivia, try to be reasonable, you are one of my best detectives. I understand your frustration, but you need to speak to Elliot about all of this," The captain's words only made her more heated, "Get it out in the open because you two will be working together when he gets back."

"What about Nick?" Olivia's heart began to race at the idea of being ripped away from him.

"You will still partner up with him too but you and Elliot worked so great together," The captain explained, "This is a job Olivia, you do not get to pick your partners because you have a personal issue with them. I know that you and Elliot go way back and you two were very close but that needs to be the past Liv, Think about it as a new start."

"You raise a good point captain so please do not get me wrong but that was then and this is now Captain and now isn't so good," Olivia tried to explain but she knew the captain well enough to know he was not about to budge.

"Work it out," That was all the captain said before giving her a gesture to get back to work. Olivia felt defeated as she returned to her desk, sitting down feeling like she had been through the ringer. The captain was right; this was about the job, not the personal lives of the officers in the precinct. It had gone too far with Elliot and that was the thing that worried her the most since it was too hard to work things out so simply.

"So what happened?" Nick twirled a pen between his fingers as he stared at Olivia with concern as well as curiosity.

"I have to talk to Elliot," Olivia said to Nick, waiting for his reaction. He blinked a few times before looking down, as if trying to struggle with something internal.

"Do you want me to be there?" Nick's question made her smile a little bit but she knew that it would probably make things worse with Elliot.

"Yes," Olivia told him but then shook her head, "I want you there but Elliot and I have things we need to work out," Olivia wished that a hole would open up and swallow her whole.

"I understand," Nick nodded, even though he looked a bit worried, "I just don't want him to hurt you,"

"He would never hurt me physically," Olivia reassured Nick, "Just emotionally," Olivia felt her voice waver. She did not want to work things out with Elliot; she honestly wished that he had stayed away so she was able to move on. When Olivia saw him, she had realized that she had not let him go at all.

"I don't care what kind of pain it is Liv, I don't want to see you hurt at all," Nick let her know and she felt like her heart was being pulled in two different directions.

"I just have things that need closure Nick, I promise you that if I need anything I will call," Olivia's phone rang and she answered the call. It was then that she was brought back to her job; she would have to worry about Elliot later. However there was a sick feeling that she could not shake off, so she hoped the day lasted longer than usual.

So what did you think? I laughed out loud when I got my first Hate review ever. Haters gonna hate, what can you do? I personally think that this story is awesome. What do you think?


	3. Bullet Proof

AN: You guys are so awesome. I need to say one thing really quick, if everyone could possibly send good vibes to everyone being affected by Hurricane Sandy. I have friends thee right and am worried sick… even though they are probably OK but still…. Thank you. Also as for if this story is a pairing for Olivia and Elliot or Olivia and Nick… well that will unravel in due time.

"You want a ride home?" Nick asked Olivia as their shift came to an end. It was now dark outside and Olivia sighed heavily, "Come on Liv, just because you feel like emotional crap does not mean you have to torture yourself with a Taxi. Come on, I will even get you Chinese," Nick kept his voice calm as he put his jacket on. Olivia appreciated his gestures of Nick trying to be kind to her but she could not shake the feeling that would not go away until she spoke to Elliot.

"I think I might stay here a little bit late," Olivia stayed where she was in her seat, she watched as Nick's face fell and he just blinked a few times, "I really don't want to think about things right now, Nick. I am just going to catch up on some paperwork." Nick knew Olivia enough to know that when she made up her mind she always stood her ground. Nick was reluctant but nodded his head.

"I understand," Nick came over and touched her shoulder and squeezed firmly, "If you need anything, you know my number." Nick's voice seemed to drip with concern, since he never liked to leave her all alone at the precinct, where she often hid under piles of paperwork when she feeling troubled.

"I have you on speed dial," Olivia reached up to return his squeeze on her shoulder. Nick then took her hand into his own and it seemed like he wanted to say something but did not. Instead he gently let go of Olivia's hand and left her to her thoughts. Olivia hated to push Nick away but her mind was spinning with everything that was going on. With having to deal with talking to Elliot, she felt like she was in a way hurting Nick. They had built a foundation in the two years they were partners, it was healthy as well. No boundaries were ever crossed and Nick always made her feel safe. As Elliot entered her mind, it all became a big blur and she was forced to let a tear escape the corner of her eye.

"I thought I might find you here," The edge in his voice had changed but not the sound of how he spoke. Elliot approached her softly, keeping his distance by standing at a nearby window that was close to Olivia's desk. She had no idea that so many emotions could run through her at once, a part of her happy to see that he was back. There was then the anger, resentment and the sadness. The confusion of his abandonment as she flashbacked to having to clean out his desk after being told that he was gone and to let him go, "I really fucked up didn't I?" Elliot's question actually made Olivia snort in a dry laugh.

"What do you think?" Olivia refused to look at him; instead she focused her attention at a photo on her desk. She heard Elliot sigh heavily.

"I've practiced this a million times over of what I planned to say to you and now that I am standing here and actually seeing you again, I have no idea what to say." Elliot's voice broke and Olivia finally looked at him. There was something different about his eyes, his demeanor. Elliot no longer had the tension in his body language that he had when they were partners, one hand rest on the back of his neck as the other set on his waist. Once again Olivia had to look away, since seeing him felt like it was too much. Tears blurred her vision but she refused to let them fall.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" Olivia asked him, her voice full of loss, "Hi Elliot, welcome back? I've forgotten everything since you left?" Olivia could not help it as her emotions seemed to take over. She expected Elliot to come back with a smart ass remark but instead he exhaled, "It does not work like that,"

"I know Liv… I was not expecting to return here with your arms wide open. A part of me hoped that you might be a little bit happy I came back, but I can see that you are completely OK here without me," Elliot's remarks made Olivia practically snap.

"You selfish bastard," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked since he really did not hear her too well, since she had truly spoken it too softly. Olivia looked at him and he just looked at her in true concern. Elliot was making it hard for her to be as angry as she wanted to be. Granted she was still upset but the hold on that emotion was wavering. Olivia was then reminded of what the captain had said about working things out and that she and Elliot would be working together again. The idea of that made her squirm.

"I said that what you did was really selfish," Olivia decided calling him names was not going to get them anywhere, "I get that what you did probably had a huge impact on you but… you shoved away everyone who cared about you. Especially me," Olivia finally made eye contact with him and she felt herself being pulled back, as if nothing had happened. Ripping her eyes away from his, Olivia inhaled deeply.

"I never meant to hurt you," Elliot sounded so sincere that Olivia actually believed him, "Not intentionally anyway."

"Well you did," Olivia let him know, "I had to clean out your desk Elliot, do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Granted this was a long time ago it still feels like it just happened. There was never any-"

"-Closure," Elliot finished her sentence and she nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly… sure you left me your Semper Fi, which I wore for a while but had to take it off eventually since it was a constant reminder of you. Of our partnership, I had no choice but to bury you in my mind, in my life," Olivia felt her heart beat start to go faster, "Also I began to see someone," Olivia cleared her throat at the memory of David Haden. Glancing over to see Elliot's reaction, she saw him deflate.

"Are you still seeing him?" Elliot's voice was quiet and Olivia decided to not answer him right away. The air was intense until she finally told Elliot.

"No, it became a conflict of interest, imagine that huh?" Olivia hoped that Elliot read the subtext, which he seemed to with the look on his face. He cleared his throat but did not turn his eyes away from her.

"I just need you to know that I am truly sorry if I caused you… any pain-"

"Pain is not even the word to describe it," Olivia finally told him, she was pissed off that Elliot was so calm and practically groveling. It was nothing like how he used to be and it unnerved her, "Did you expect me to just let you go like… you never mattered in my life?"

"I promise you that I _will_ earn back your trust, no matter what it takes or how long," Elliot sounded so sincere that Olivia almost believed him but her walls were up and guarded. It was not like she about to let him back in, not after what he had done, "Olivia, I am a different man and I will prove it to you."

"If that were true, you would have never threatened Nick," When Olivia mentioned Nick to Elliot she saw him flinch.

"I was on guard with him, he was acting too…"

"Over-protective?" Olivia offered to Elliot, "Because he is not and he always comes to my defense, no matter what. Do you even realize how many times that man has saved my life? He even took a bullet for me once…" Olivia felt comfort run through her as she thought about Nick and she was able to breathe again, "He also does not expect anything from me," Olivia hoped that Elliot knew what she meant but he squinted at her, "This job and his daughter is all he has, so he understands me." Olivia tried to explain and she watched as Elliot took this blow.

"This job is all I have now," Elliot let Olivia know.

"What happened with Kathy?" Olivia was truly curious; she had been convinced that Elliot would never leave his wife.

"Long story short, she filed for divorce and I signed the papers. It was no longer a marriage but an obligation," Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "I'm actually much happier now,"

"I was so sure that you two would be together until the end," Olivia told Elliot with complete honesty.

"Well to be completely frank… I felt trapped with her," Elliot took a deep breath, "And then there was you Liv," His voice changed and Olivia felt something creep up her spine.

"Elliot, please don't," Olivia pleaded to him, if he was about say anything heartfelt she did not think that she would be able to handle it, since him being there was hard enough for her to process, "Please don't complicate matters,"

"Do you think that you can forgive me?" Elliot asked her and she bit her lip as she thought about it.

"For the sake of the job… I might be able to forgive you but as for forgetting?" Olivia got her purse out of her desk and looked at Elliot, "Forgetting is a different story," When she said this, Elliot just nodded.

"Thank you Liv,"

"Just… promise me something," Olivia decided to bite the bullet and she hoped that Elliot would be able to respect her wishes.

"Anything," Elliot jumped at the idea of making her happy in any way.

"Be nice to my new partner," Olivia stood up and stared at Elliot, "He is really important to me and if you care about me at all you will treat him with dignity and respect," She saw that Elliot was struggling with the idea.

"I can promise to try," Elliot told Olivia and she knew that was all she was going to get from him.

"Well in that case, try as best as you can or you and I will have some serious problems," Olivia let him know.

"Liv… what is it about this guy that has you completely devoted to him?" Elliot's question raised a point that Olivia had never thought about.

"Because Nick is devoted to my One Hundred Percent Elliot," Olivia said, before leaving her desk.

"Do you need a ride?" Elliot called to her but she waved her hand.

"I'll just take a taxi," Olivia had to get away from the entire situation since Elliot's question of her devotion to Nick scared her a bit. What was it about Nick that had her so enamored? Biting her lip, Olivia left the precinct, her gears turning around in her head.

**Wow… what do you guys think is going to happen next? As EO as I am… the whole Olivia and Nick dynamic could be explored a little. However, with Elliot being back it might spark something in Olivia. I guess only time will tell…. Please review!**


	4. Confession

AN: OK, I know that everyone is LIKE… WTF.. Is it going to be Nick or Elliot? What kind of story is this? No worries my readers, you will not my left unhappy. ALSO prayers go to ALL of my friends and loved ones down of CAPE HATTERAS and ALSO NEW YORK! So sad about Hurricane Sandy…

Olivia woke up to a knocking on her door, in fact it was a pounding. Looking over at her clock, she groaned since it was only 5 AM. She did not have to be awake until 8 AM, so whoever it was needed coffee in their hand to not get killed. Grabbing her silk robe, she made her way to the front door of her apartment. Peeping through the tiny glass, she rolled her eyes when she saw Elliot standing there wide awake. He was standing there with coffee in his hand, which made him luckier than he knew.

"I hate you," Olivia said to him as she opened her door, "Why… are you here before the sun? What compelled you to wake me up at such an early hour because I am telling you that this is not a good start to rekindling our friendship," Olivia took the coffee from Elliot's hand and turned around to head to her couch, where she plopped down and looked over at Elliot who was still standing in the doorway, "What? Did you become a vampire while you were away? Do you need an invitation?" Olivia's question made Elliot come inside and shut the door.

"I thought that you still got up around this time of morning," Elliot let her know; he sounded guilty for waking her up, "I can go of you want me to,"

"What's the point? You are already here and I do not get up as early as I used to," Olivia ran a hand through her hair, which was cascading over her shoulders. She had decided to let it grow out, it had to be a mess at that time of morning but she really did not care at the moment.

"Damn Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot took a sip of his coffee and looked down at the floor.

"You didn't know," Olivia sighed as the coffee began to kick in, "So is this how it is going to be now? You attempt to do nice things to make up for the past two years?" Olivia asked him dryly, watching Elliot as a warm smile began to etch on his face.

"Something like that yeah," Elliot nodded, giving her the gaze he used to when they were partners. Olivia had to look down at the coffee cup to keep her old feelings for him hidden down deep inside of her. When Elliot left, she had to push down all of the feelings that she used to have for him. Having him in her apartment was like a button had just been pushed and she had to force herself to become grounded.

"You are going to make it really difficult for me to keep on hating you aren't you?" Olivia's question did not mean to sound as harsh as it did but it made Elliot flinch. Hate was a strong word for how she felt, "El-"She began but he held a hand up to silence her.

"No… I deserve that," Elliott's voice was thick with regret, "I deserve that,"

"I don't hate you," Olivia told him in true sincerity, "I'm sorry I said that," She watched as Elliot put his wall up and squirmed, trying to look away from her, "I mean I am not happy with you right now but I could never hate you," Olivia's voice became shaky.

"It's alright Liv… I kind of hate myself for just leaving the way I did… like a damn coward." Elliot opened back up and sighed, "Most of all I hate how I left and how I did it," Elliot shook his head before rubbing his head with his free hand. "I know that it is going to take a long time before you forgive me Liv but I swear to you that I am going to make this up to you," Elliot's eyes glistened as he looked up at her.

"It's going to take time El…I mean you just walk back into my life, into the life you left as if nothing ever happened." Olivia inhaled deeply, "It just doesn't work like that, and I wish it did .I wish that I could forgive you and forget everything that happened, I wish I could forget how much it hurt… when you…" Olivia felt like she was about to lose it, she set the coffee down on her coffee table and stood up. Hugging herself, she turned away from him.

"Liv… I never intended to cause you so much pain, I was just… It felt like I was in a deep hole and nothing could pull me out of it," Elliot began to explain but Olivia turned on him.

"What made you forget about the fact that I was willing to help you get out of that hole? I did nothing but care about you for so many years; you were my family… my best friend and more than that. Dammit Elliot, I loved you and you just… left me. You left me like you never cared about me at all," Olivia was finally telling him everything that she had planned on saying if he ever came back.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Olivia, I know that but I am begging for your mercy and it might never come but I need you to know that I know what I left. I never expected you to feel the way you did when I was gone. I never considered you in the equation and I now know that it was wrong of me to ignore you. I should have let you help me but I was so ashamed for shooting that girl like I did…" Elliot sounding like he was close to tears and Olivia finally turned to face him. Elliot was slumped over in the chair, his face in his hands. Olivia fought with herself, she wanted to go to him and hug him, tell him that it would be alright, that she understood but that would mean her wall was down.

"Just give me time," Olivia told him gently and he nodded, "Just give me time to think about this. The captain said that we would be working together from now on since we were the best team. So now I have to worry about what is going to happen with my new partner Nick," Olivia sighed when his face entered her head and she shut her eyes for a few seconds.

"You care about him don't you?" Elliot asked, taking his head out his hands. He had a look on his face that broke Olivia's heart, Elliot felt replaced, which had had been in a sense. What had he expected? For Olivia to just wait for him to return and work Solo forever?

"Of course I are about Nixk, we… created a friendship… a partnership, so how can I not care about him?" Olivia raised her arms up in confusion.

"Do you care about him like you cared about me?" Elliot asked her and she widened her eyes with shock. How could Elliot ask her that?

"Do not put me in that position Elliot; do not expect me to compare you to Nick. My relationship with him is on an entirely different plane then when we were partners," Olivia demanded to Elliot and he looked guilty after she said this.

"But something is there, isn't it?" Elliot bit his lip in apprehension

"Please do not ask me that," Olivia pleaded.

"You're right Liv, it is completely different… I just need to know… is there anything there that-"Elliot inhaled deeply and looked at her eyes, searching them how he used to. Olivia licked her lips and struggled with herself before answering.

"What I have with Nick is entirely different than what he had, Elliot," Olivia hoped that Elliot understood what she was saying. Olivia was saying that she had fallen in love with Elliot but never allowed herself to explore that option. Especially when Elliot went back to his Ex-Wife Kathy due to her getting pregnant. Elliot had broken her heart a few times but when he left her, it was the ultimate shatter, "Nick was there for me in ways that you weren't, he has never been afraid to show his emotions and he just… he makes me feel safe Elliot," Olivia was so lost in her thoughts and she just felt lost with life at the moment. Having Elliot back in her life was almost surreal, "When I began seeing David-"

"He was the boyfriend?" Elliot asked with a twinge of hate and Olivia pointed to him.

"See! That is exactly what I am talking about! Nick never made me feel uncomfortable when I was seeing David; in fact he supported me in it and never said anything to anyone about it. What David and I did was a conflict of interest, especially when he became ADA for SVU. Then he resigned and Nick blew up on me when Cassidy showed back up-"Olivia inhaled deeply, too many things were running through her mind at the moment as Elliot just stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Cassidy showed back up?" Elliot squinted at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story… Nick held a gun to his head… it was stupid." Olivia waved her hands around as she remembered that twisted triangle.

"Good," Elliot snorted and he sat back.

"Excuse me?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at Elliot and he sighed at her.

"I would have held a gun to his head too and might have pulled the trigger," Elliot scoffed, "Nick apparently has more self control than I do, did Cassidy hurt you?"

"This is what I am talking about… you never let me get close to any man and when I did you would either scare them off or act like a jealous prick. Don't even try to defend yourself because you know that it is true," Olivia looked at Elliot pointedly and he just stared at her with a look she had never seen before.

"Why do you think that was, Liv?" Elliot's voice was dripping with emotion and she swallowed hard as if trying to accept the truth.

"I don't know," Olivia semi lied since she had an idea of what he meant.

"Think really hard about it… I could not see you with another man, it just… it hurt too much," Elliot's confession made Olivia's head spin and she had to sit down, "None of them were good enough for you.

"El… you were married," Olivia reminded him and he just shrugged.

"You cannot help how you feel about someone and you know it," Elliot's gaze caused her to get lost in him but she tore her eyes away from his.

"I do know it very well, you're right," Olivia admitted, "So please understand why this is hard for me," Olivia cocked her head to one side and finally let the tears fall, "I am feeling things that I have not felt in years," Olivia sniffed and she wished that Elliot would just hug her or hold her but she could not let that happen, not yet.

"I have never stopped feeling Liv," Elliot sounded so sincere that Olivia began to falter, "I-"

"Don't say it El… please," Olivia knew what he was about to say, it was too much and way too soon.

"I love you," Elliot's words made her chest tighten and she felt like she was not able to breathe. Olivia had waited to hear those words come out his mouth for years but she convinced herself that it would never happen, "I know that you do not feel like hearing that right now but… what I have learned from the last two years is that the only thing I never stopped feeling was the love I have for you. I tried to tell myself it was because I missed you, which I did. I told myself that it was not rational but every day I spent away from you, I felt like a part of me was missing. It scared me, so I just… did my best to hide it away." Elliot's confession gave Olivia a sense of security and then the images of him leaving popped into her head, "And I know that… somewhere you feel the same way." The conviction in Elliot's voice made her believe every word that he was saying.

"Elliot…" Olivia began but she had no idea what to say, so she just sat there staring at him, "It's just so complicated right now," Olivia hated to tell him that, since she had said it years ago when Elliot had chosen her over a victim. He let a boy die because he picked Olivia over the job, so she asked for a partner switch, "I know that is not what you want to hear but… I have some things that I need to think about so perhaps you should go," Olivia felt the need to be alone so that she could process everything. Her request for Elliot to leave her alone caused him to nod but he looked like he was close to tears.

"I won't ever stop trying Liv," Elliot told her as he stood up, "I need you to know that," Elliot pulled out a picture of them that had been taken years ago, it was rubbed out as if Elliot had stared at it too many times to count. He set it down on the coffee table next to her, "I won't stop until the day you tell me too," Olivia said nothing to this since she did not want him to stop trying, she had no idea what to do as she sat there petrified as Elliot reached down to touch her shoulder and his touch brought back even more for her. Olivia's heart skipped a beat and once Elliot was completely gone, she allowed the tears to finally fall. Her eyes became pools of tears and she wished that they could just go back to how things had been, how close they had been and how much she had been in love with him.

"I cannot trust you yet," Olivia spoke to the photo, running her thumb over it softly, "God knows that I want to but… there are things I have to work out," Olivia went back to her room and laid down. Shutting her eyes, she prayed that she would wake up with some clarity.

**Do you guys hate me? Am I confusing you? MWUHAHAHA… no really I am sorry, I am going to try to update again ASAP. What do you guys think about this chapter? Love you all!**


	5. No one ever said it was easy

AN: I know that a lot of you are confused and like WTF? No worries everyone… because I am about mind Screw you again lol…

Nick Amaro sat in the SVU precinct, his hands up against his chin. He stared at Olivia's chair that was normally non vacant but she was nowhere to be found. Nick had even tried her apartment but had not gotten a response; her cell phone went to voicemail so he was truly worried about his partner.

"Coffee?" The voice sounded horribly familiar and Nick looked up to see Elliot Stabler holding a cup of hot coffee out to him. Nick wondered if he was having a lucid nightmare.

"Is it poisoned?" Nick asked, half serious and Elliot just smirked. The last thing Nick wanted was to do a dance of testosterone with Elliot Stabler at the moment, especially while Olivia was MIA.

"Nah, just a peace offering, I know we got started on the wrong foot but… it's really important to Liv that we get along," Elliot explained and then took notice that Olivia was not in her seat, "Speaking of Olivia, where is she?" Elliot's voice was heavy with concern and Nick cleared his throat, not wanting to converse with Elliot.

"Your guess is as good as mine, she is usually here before me," Nick cracked his knuckles before taking the coffee and setting it in front of him. Talking to Olivia's old and intimidating partner was not his idea of a happy morning. However Elliot seemed to be in an OK mood despite their confrontation the day prior. It just showed Nick how unstable Elliot seemed to be.

"She seemed OK this morning," Elliot said casually as he took a seat across from Amaro, next to Olivia's desk. Elliot had a look of something smug on his face and Nick swallowed a lump that had developed in his throat.

"You saw her this morning?" Nick did not want to sound as upset as he felt. Olivia was just his partner, a good friend and nothing more. What did he care about her personal life? Especially when it came to Elliot Stabler? Nick's tie was all of the sudden tight around his neck. The room became hot and he cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah," Elliot pulled out a keychain and smiled at Nick, "I still have the extra key to her place," It was obvious that Elliot was rubbing it in Nick's face that he had known Olivia longer. That they had, had a strong bond but then Nick reminded himself that Elliot had left Olivia. Nick helped Olivia through the grieving process that Olivia went through, he was not about to let Elliot off that easy. Not how after he witnessed the pain that Elliot had put through Olivia through.

"So you were the last one to see her," Nick decided to take that route; he was sure he hit a nerve when Elliot narrowed his eyes at Nick. For some reason Nick felt like he had the ball in his court now. He shot Elliot the look he gave to suspects when he was being passive.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Elliot's voice got low, "Don't tell me you plan on pointing the finger on me… listen, I have known her for much longer than you have. She is an emotional wreck right now and she tends to take her time when she feels that way," Elliot explained with a very sure look on his face.

"Perhaps when you were around," Nick pointed out, "People change, Stabler… Liv knows that I am always here for her no matter what," As if on cue and as if the Universe was in Nick's side, that was when his phone went off. His gave Elliot a pointed look when he answered the phone, "Hey Liv, you alright?" Nick watched Elliot's face turn red before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No… I feel like Hell, Elliot was here at the crack of dawn with coffee… you know how I can't ever resist Coffee…" Olivia sounded like she was hurrying to get dressed, "I slept in… you OK over there?" Olivia also sounded like she had been crying but trying to hide it.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Nick asked, lowering his voice but made sure that Elliot heard him.

"No… thank you, I think that I am going to stay Neutral right now," Olivia sighed in a heavy manner, "Just until the whole Elliot thing dies down… not to mention you too," Nick narrowed his eyes in concern. Why was Olivia adding him to the equation? Nick had been sure that the Quarrel was between Elliot and Olivia and them alone.

"What are you talking about Liv?" Nick pushed out his chair, to stand up. This part of the conversation was not what he wanted Elliot to hear but he felt the man's eyes on him as he got out of earshot. The last thing he wanted was to Elliot new ammo to use against Nick.

"It's just awkward Nick, he is my old partner, and you are my new partner. It going to get more complicated and Elliot is very possessive of me," Olivia explained, sounding like she was pouring coffee in a hurry.

"Well that sounds healthy," Nick said in complete sarcasm. He did not like how Olivia was explaining Elliot and his instinct took over to protect her more. Elliot Stabler might have been a great, damn detective but he appeared to suck in the relationship department.

"OK… so possessive is a bit much… he was just always territorial when it came to me," Olivia now sounded like she was leaving her apartment.

"OK," Was all Nick could say at the moment, "So he's like a dog?"

"Dog? What do you mean?" Olivia sounded completely confused.

"It's like he peed on you… ya know… so you are his territory. So the idea of another dog taking his spot, makes him growl." Nick explained, realizing that his analogy was better left inside his head.

"That is a disgusting and entirely accurate," Olivia snorted, "So is he there now?" Olivia lowered her voice as if Elliot might hear her through the phone.

"Yup…and he brought me coffee…" Nick let her know, looking over at Elliot who was on his phone.

"Peace offering?" Olivia guessed, laughing lightly at the idea.

"That is what he said," Nick let her know and she laughed again.

"Yeah the coffee was probably for me and when he did not see me there, he gave it to you," It sounded like Olivia was amused by this but Nick was not.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Nick joked, feeling saddened by the idea of Olivia knowing Elliot so well. In a way it confirmed for him that Olivia was about to become completely devoted to Elliot again as a partner, leaving Nick in the chapter book of Benson and Stabler's novel.

"It gets worse…" Olivia now began to break up so she must have been in the Elevator. Once she was no longer in static, he heard her, "Did you hear me?" Olivia asked Nick in a loud voice.

"No, repeat it," Nick told her.

"The Captain wants… Benson and Stabler back together again," Nick had wished he had never asked, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him and he felt nauseous.

"Nick… you OK?" Amanda Rollins, a detective who had come into the precinct the same time he did, stopped to show her concern.

"Been better," He muttered to her and she motioned towards the coffee room and Nick nodded, letting her know that he would meet her there in a few minutes if not sooner.

"So this means… that we won't be partners anymore?" Nick did not want to sound how he felt and he heard Olivia sigh. Biting his lip, Nick kept his composure; he fought the urge to go pour his coffee over Elliot's head. How dare Elliot come back and take his partner away? Like Benson and Amaro never happened… Nick wanted to punch Elliot in the face but he counted to ten and exhaled.

"No, we will still work together from time to time but… Elliot is going to be my main partner from now on." Olivia sounded hard to read, "It's just… how it is right now," Olivia sounded like she was holding back, "Look, I am going to catch a Taxi, I will be there soon," Olivia hung up and Nick felt like someone had just sucker punched him. Heaving a sigh, he headed to the coffee room, where Amanda was pouring herself a cup. Nick slammed the door causing the blinds to rattle. The blonde southern bell looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked him, handing him a box of donuts, "Before you break a window or something else?" Amanda was always cracking sarcasm like a whip, "Does this have something to do with the new guy?" As if pushing an ON button, Nick began to pace, "I will take that as a yes,"

"That new guy just happens to be Olivia's old partner," Nick hissed, just in case he was heard, "You didn't get the memo that he decided to waltz back in here and take everything over?!"

"_That's_ Liv's old partner?" Amanda looked out into the main room, "No wonder you're panties are all in a twist…he's rugged looking," Amanda's statement made Nick glare at her, "What? Oh come on, cool down… I am sure that Liv is giving him a hard ass time as it is."

"You are not helping right now," Nick grabbed a donut as Amanda cracked a half smile.

"Look, I am sure Liv has some bones to pick from their old closet so I would not worry too much about it," Amanda took a sip of her coffee and cringed, "Agh… who was the idiot who did not brew a new pot of coffee?" She poured it out and found a new filter and a bag of coffee.

"Cragen is putting Stabler back with Benson so the dynamic duo can work their magic," As Nick told this to Amanda and realization came over her face she looked empathetic.

"Nick… I'm so sorry… damn that truly sucks," Amanda paused from the coffee making, "I'm sure you will still get to work together, just not… all of the time,"

"You know what?" Nick laughed dryly, "It's really no big deal… I mean… what did I expect?" Nick shook his head, "Of course Cragen would put them back together and it's not like I am losing her entirely," He took notice of Amanda's face as she watched him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nick… do you… like Olivia?" Amanda asked him with huge curiosity. The coffee maker was now abandoned as she gave Nick her full attention.

"Of course I like her; she's been my partner for two years," Nick said in a duh manner.

"Oh my Gosh, you men… I meant do you _like_ her? As in… _like _her." Amanda pressed the point and it took Nick a moment before he reacted.

"Rollins get real, of course I do not like her like that," Nick insisted, swallowing hard, "I just... Got used to working with her is all, You know she was my first real partner and the idea of not working with her all of the time… well it is a bit upsetting, Separation anxiety, something like that, "

"Mmmhm," Amanda looked him up and down before turning back to tend to the coffee makier, "I am a detective for a reason you know," and with that Amanda handed him a napkin, "Always here if you wanna talk," She patted his shoulder before leaving the coffee room, leaving Nick to his racing thoughts.

SVU SVU SVU

"I hate Manhattan traffic," Olivia muttered as she entered the precinct, "Sorry I'm late," She went straight to her desk, across from Nick. It took her a minute to notice what he was doing, "Where are you going? What are you doing? What is with the box?" Olivia watched as Nick silently put things in a huge box, when he did not say anything, Olivia began to get nervous, "Nick talk to me…"

"I'm being moved," Nick cleared his throat, "It's no longer Benson and Amaro anymore," His words were like venom and Olivia just felt that feeling of being tugged in two directions again.

"Nick… this must be so hard for you…I don't know what to say," Olivia told him the truth and he just nodded.

"You don't have to say anything," And with that, Nick headed to a desk across the way. Olivia sighed and rubbed her eyes, when her eyes opened again, she saw that Elliot was carrying a box over to the desk. It was familiar so she could not help but smile at him, despite the absence of Nick. Expecting Elliot to saunter over, he instead had a remorseful look on his face. Was it possible that Elliot Stabler was feeling bad for moving into Nick's desk?

"Please don't tell me that is the same box I had to pack up for you," Olivia looked at the container as Elliot set it down. She was trying to break the ice and it worked when Elliot cracked a smile at her.

"It is actually, it's like a walk down memory lane," Elliot smirked as he opened the lid, "Thanks for packing this stuff up by the way… it couldn't have been easy for you,"

"It wasn't easy but that it all in the past right? Oh don't mind the letter… I was going to send it to you…but never got around to it," Olivia snatched the note away before Eliot could read it, "Don't give me that look El, I wrote it when I was horribly hurt and pissed off." She set it in her purse as Elliot just stared at her amused. He pulled out the contents of the box, a picture frame was pulled out and he blew out a hard breath, "You… put our picture in here… that one that was on your desk," Elliot looked at it before holding it out to Olivia, she hesitated before accepting it, "Just for memory sake," Their fingers touched as Olivia touched the wooden frame and the feeling of his fingers against hers seemed to awaken the fire she was constantly trying to put out.

"I am not going to lie… this is kind of awkward," Olivia let him know as he sat down slowly.

"I know," Elliot told her in sincerity, "I hate that it is for you and Liv if the Captain had not asked me to move, I would not have."

"I guess it's like when Dani Beck replaced me," Olivia said to Elliot and he paused all of the sudden.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked her and she just shrugged, recalling the scene that she replayed in her head for the longest time, "Liv?"

"El… after I got back from being Undercover for the FBI, I came to see you and I saw you with her," Olivia could not believe how torn up she still was about that moment, "I told the captain to not say anything about it. The moment I saw you with her, I knew that I had been replaced," Olivia looked down at a file that was on her desk, not wanting to look at Elliot,

"No one could ever replace you," Elliot said to her as if he were in shock, "She was temporary…"

"Word got around that you two were closer than just partners," Olivia felt like all of the emotions came running back and she had to stand up, "Please don't follow me," Olivia held up a hand at Elliot. Heading for the coffee room, she was soon followed by Nick.

"What did he do?" Nick sounded livid, "I can punch him for you,"

"It's just past stuff," Olivia sniffled, "it's stupid… really," Olivia distracted herself by getting a cup of coffee.

"Talk to me Liv, don't shut me out," Nick said to her in the calm voice he always used for her. Olivia often wished that she could go back to the days when things were easier.

"Elliot and I have a really complicated past," Olivia explained, her voice wavering, "It's just all rushing back right now," She turned around to face Nick who looked devoted to being concerned.

"Why don't you talk to the captain?" Nick suggested firmly,

"I tried and he told me to get over it," Olivia threw her hands up, "Easy for him to say," Olivia clamed up when Elliot entered the coffee room, mug in hand, "What part of don't follow me do you not understand?" Olivia asked Elliot, not afraid to show her emotions.

"I needed a refill, also we were not done talking," Elliot gave Nick a look that said he did not want him there.

"You never were good with boundaries," Olivia ran a hand through her hair, as Elliot poured himself a refill.

"It's because you've always been so stubborn, I need a bulldozer to break that damn wall of yours down," Elliot's statement actually made Olivia smirk and she then looked at Nick.

"I can take it from here," Olivia told Nick, who bit his lip and actually balled his fists, "Thanks Nick,"

"Any time Liv," Nick gave Elliot a look that could turn stone into ice, "I'm watching you Stabler," He then left, slamming the door.

"Is he always so testy?" Elliot asked Olivia, who just rolled her eyes.

"He cares about me," Olivia reminded Elliot, "He took over the job as my protector, how else do you expect him to act? In fact, if anything you should be grateful that he saved my life as many times as he has," Olivia let Elliot know.

"She meant nothing," Elliot turned to Olivia, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, "I admit that she and I had a few drinks, we kissed… but the entire time she was my partner I wished it was you… I swear to you Olivia," Elliot sounded so sincere but Olivia's eyes stung with unwanted tears.

"So you did kiss her?" Olivia had no idea that she was still holding onto that pain, she should have been over it. However the idea of Dani Beck made her want to vomit.

"Liv… that was so long ago…" Elliot told her softly, he was right and Olivia knew but knowing was different then feeling.

"I know… but… the reason I brought it up was that you now kind of know how I felt," Olivia looked at Elliot, who looked like a light had been shed on him.

"Replaced," Elliot whispered, "When I see you with Nick, it is a constant reminder that he… replaced me," Elliot licked his lips, "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be," Elliot admitted.

"Did you expect it to be easy?" Olivia asked him.

"No… not really…" Elliot looked down at his coffee, not even drinking it.

"Hey," Amanda looked into the room, "We got a call, the captain wants us all to go," She looked at Elliot and smiled, "You must be Elliot Stabler,"

"And you are…?" Elliot sounded curious.

"Amanda Rollins, it's a pleasure. Now let's go before the Captain begins to yell at us, come on guys,"

"Welcome back," Olivia took Elliot's mug and poured it out. They headed out to where the call was, Elliot at Olivia's heals.

AAAAH! That chapter took a lot out of me LOL but I promise I have another chapter already started! Enjoy!


	6. This is how WE do it

AN: I know that this is a mind screw in a half but no worries guys, there will be some things coming up soon… very soon…

Amanda took the passenger seat with Nick, leaving Olivia to ride with Elliot. Not having time to say anything, the team was off to answer to the call. Olivia stayed silent as Elliot drove the way he used to, careful but fast. The sirens were so loud that Olivia began to remember how it was to ride with him, all of the sudden something in her clicked into place, like it felt right again. Elliot stopped the car as they pulled up to their destination. Elliot threw a bullet proof vest at Olivia when he saw the scene in front of them, there was man holding a little girl at gunpoint. Olivia gave Elliot a vest as well and they shared a look. In one second they were back to where they used to be, exiting the car they pulled their guns out and pointed at the perp.

"Let's talk about this," Elliot called to the man and his grip on the girl tightened.

"Elliot, she's his daughter," Olivia said as she got a text from Amanda and shot her a look. Nick was holding his gun from the other side so the man was surrounded.

"Look, you don't want to hurt your daughter do you?" Elliot began to talk the man down, "I know you would never hurt your own child,"

"He killed my Mommy," The girl cried out and her father pressed the gun to the girl's neck harder, "Daddy, please," The girl pleaded. Olivia felt her heart start to race as she watched the scene in front of her. It was apparent that the girl was terrified beyond recognition and the father seemed to be completely out of it. His eyes were wide like a crazed man and it was positive that he was unstable.

"I'll take her place, "Olivia announced, glancing over at Nick for only a second and he gave her signal that only they knew. It was how they were used to doing things,

"Live are you insane? No!" Elliot protested under his breath, almost getting in the way so that Olivia was not able to go.

"Trust me," Olivia looked at Elliot, whose eyes were wide with fear, "Trust me," Olivia repeated and she threw her gun to the ground, "See? I'm not armed… now hand over the girl and you can take me," Olivia could see that the man was faltering and letting his grip on the girl loosen, "She is your daughter… wouldn't you rather have me? I'm a great catch… there will be headlines out that you knocked off an NYPD officer," Olivia reached out for the girl and at a moment of weakness she able to get away, the man grabbed Olivia and the cold gun was pressed against Olivia's temple. Amanda caught the girl, who was crying hysterically. Amanda consoled the girl before putting her gun on the man again; the little girl was taken by a medic and immediately put on a gurney.

"Give it up; you wouldn't really shoot a Police offer now would you?" Elliot sounded like he was losing it but Olivia knew what was going to happen. She shut her eyes tight and as the man loosened his grip on Olivia, there was a shot and the man was thrown to the ground. He grabbed his right side as Nick hurried over to him and kicked the gun away. Elliot was at Olivia's side, practically holding her. Amanda came over and set her gun in the holster, patting Nick on the back.

"Bastard," Amanda said to the man who was grabbing his side, "Nice shot Nick… you and Liv always scare the shit out of me when you pull that number,"

"Always," Nick took in a deep breath as he glanced over at Olivia, "You alright?" No matter how many times Nick asked her this, her answer was always yes. Nick knelt down to take Olivia's hand and she was embraced by him. As many times as they did the act of Olivia or Nick giving themselves to the perp, there was always that small chance that one of them would be seriously wounded. The world fell away as Olivia focused on Nick's heartbeat and she shut her eyes, "Liv… are you OK?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled up at him and Nick helped her up. Olivia brushed herself off and Nick checked her for any wounds.

"Can I speak to you for just a second?" Elliot spoke as he pulled Olivia to the side, his grip was tight enough to lead her but not hurt her,

"What the hell, Elliot?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. She was not hurt, they had gotten the man and saved the little girl so why was he so upset?

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Putting yourself in that position like that? How did you know that Nick was not going to hit you huh?" Elliot was visibly shaking; his face was pale as if drained from concern. It then dawned on her how much the scene had scared him half to death, "How did you know that he would miss you?"

"Because he has never missed a shot," Olivia explained to Elliot in a soothing manner, "It is why I told you to trust me… it is how Nick and I work… I should have warned you." Olivia felt guilt rush over her when she realized the position she had put Elliot in.

"So… you put yourself in danger… and he shoots the bad guy?" Elliot still sounded pissed off, squinting at her as if trying to comprehend the entire idea.

"You make it sound so horrible when you put it like that," Olivia rubbed a hand over her forehead, the fact of the matter was that it worked. The way she and Nick took down perps who had a hostage, it was a system that they had become accustomed to. It was not something that Elliot would have ever let happen when they were partners he loved Olivia too much and she now understood.

"Hey, is everything OK over here?" Nick showed up, setting a hand on Olivia's shoulder. Elliot narrowed his eyes at Nick without saying a word.

"Sure… why not?" Olivia just rolled her eyes before turning away from Elliot and Nick; she walked away, leaving the two men to each other.

"You could have killed her," Elliot spoke through clenched teeth, "You could have…"

"I would never hurt Liv and she knows that. It is how we work together as partners," Nick explained with a firm voice, "You and Liv might have done things differently and I totally respect that but things are different now. Olivia is not as fragile as you have made her out to be," Nick stared over at Olivia before turning back to Elliot.

"You have no idea… how much I care for that woman. You haven't an ounce of knowledge on how much I care about her," Elliot insisted, with true conviction in his voice.

"If that is so true then why did you leave her?" Nick gave Elliot a defiant look and Elliot had to shut his eyes and count to ten so he did punch Nick Amaro's lights out.

"That is none of your business," Elliot stayed calm, "Liv and I have already worked it out,"

"Yeah… sure… because that is how it looks," Nick turned about to walk away.

"Amaro," Elliot called to him in a low voice so Nick turned back to Elliot, "Do not try to act like you know the inside and outside of Olivia Benson because you don't. I do and I've got a decade on you,"

"A decade that you tossed aside like trash… I was there to help her pick up the pieces so don't tell me how much you care about her," Nick was now fully facing Elliot again, the two men had a stare down.

"Oh holy Hell are you two done yet? We do have a victim and perp we need to get to the Hospital," Amanda came over to the two men, "It is not recess boys, so work it out by the sandbox later," Amanda was tougher then she looked and she turned around to get in her car, Olivia just looked at Elliot and Nick before getting into she sedan with Amanda.

"Great… now she hates both of us," Elliot sighed as he watched Olivia and Amanda drive away, after the ambulance, "I got the keys so I guess I am driving," Elliot dangled the keys but Nick ignored him as he got in the passenger side. Both men said nothing to each other as they rode to the hospital.

SVU SVU SVU

"What a shitty situation," Olivia told Amanda as they followed the ambulance, "I feel like I am a meaty bone with two dogs fighting over me," Olivia heard Amanda snicker.

"Sorry… the visual of that just… sorry, you were saying?" Amanda put on a straight face but kept a hint of a smile on her lips.

"This whole Elliot returning has shifted my entire universe. I mean I am feeling emotions that I have not felt in years, memories are flooding my brain. Not to mention Nick… Oh God… Nick," Olivia hung her face in her hands, trying to breathe normally, "Nick and I have built this amazing partnership, I can trust him and our synchronicity is amazing, it just… it feels disrupted now."

"Well you did not heat this from me… but I promise you that Nick is not too happy about it either," Amanda let Olivia know and more emotions came flooding into Olivia's mind.

"So what am I supposed to do? Split myself down the middle and say, 'Hey boys go at it'?" Olivia chuckled as she thought of the idea.

"Can I office some advice?" Amanda kept her cool.

"Please… I am begging you… advise me! Since I have no fucking clue what do right now. I care about them both… but…" Olivia sighed as she thought about the confusion that Elliot brought to her but it was quelled by the face of Nick, smiling at her every morning and never making things too difficult for her. Olivia had let Nick in entirely but with Elliot, her walls had to stay up and she was struggling with herself.

"OK Liv… for one can you breathe for me? That a girl…" Amanda said as they stopped at a red light.

"Ok… so what do you suggest?" Olivia prayed that Amanda had a solution because whenever she thought about it, her head began to turn to mush.

"Well you and Stabler are partners again right?" Amanda stated the obvious.

"Yes," Olivia heaved a sigh, "Which I feel torn over as well,"

"Just listen to me," Amanda said softly, "Why don't you make up for your lost time with Nick by… spending time with him off of the clock?" Amanda's idea actually turned a light bulb on in Olivia's mind, "Since you will be spending the days with Elliot… spend your extra time with Nick,"

"But what about El-"Olivia began but Amanda put her hand up to silence Olivia before she could even go there.

"No excuses Liv, he gets you all day, you at least owe it to your newest partner for making it up to him by spending some quality time with him,"

"So who is Nick's new partner anyway?" Olivia decided to change the subject; she rubbed her temples while shutting her eyes.

"Oh…" Amanda paused and inhaled deeply, "I am," Amanda sounded guilty in a sense as Olivia all of the sudden felt a wave of jealousy come over her.

"Oh," Was all Olivia could respond with, "Well at least I know that he is in good hands," Olivia was relieved when they arrived at the Hospital. The last thing she wanted to do was to deal with her tension with Amanda now.

"Benson, Stabler, I want you two to work the victim. Amaro and Rollins, you two take the perp," Captain Cragen meant business as he gave the four of them looks. It told them to keep their priorities in check. Olivia let out a breath as she and Elliot headed for the girl's room, she told herself to get back into professional mode. It was very hard with how close Elliot was to her, he even opened the door for you.

"Hi… Cara… I am Detective Olivia Benson and this in my partner Detective Elliot Stabler; do you remember us from earlier?" The little girl known as Cara nodded her but did not say a word, "That's good, so you know that we are here to help you,"

"He killed my mom," Cara spoke in a soft voice, "He killed after… he did bad things to her," Cara all of the sudden went faint and Olivia caught her before she fell of the bed. Elliot hurried out and grabbed the fist doctor her saw.

"What happened?" The doctor checked Cara's eyes and took her pulse.

"Probably in shock," Elliot let the doctor know, "She telling us about what her father did to her mom… what she witnessed,"

"Oh… this is the child that was brought in?" The doctor shook his head in shame, "I guess that it is good news to let you know that her father is in a coma… and in critical condition, while cuffed to the bed,"

"Coma?" Olivia looked up at the doctor, "But he was shot in the side,"

"Yes Detective, but his head was hit pretty hard when he fell to the ground," The doctor took a needle out of his pocket and gave Cara a shot of whatever was in it," Just a sedative so when she comes to she will able to talk about it,"

"I will have a nurse come in to watch her," The doctor left, taking the chart with him. Olivia kept Cara in her arms, as she looked up at Elliot.

"Poor kid," Elliot sighed, as he rubbed his hand over his mouth, "Not only did she lose her mother but now she's lost her father… Some people should not be allowed to have children,"

"With trauma therapy and a good Foster home she will be OK," Olivia set Cara down gently and went to stand by Elliot, "But your right, it is pretty sad."

"I had forgotten how hard this job was," Elliot said to Olivia in above a whisper.

"So why did you return?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elliot looked at her with deep eyes, "I returned because of you…"

OMG NOOOO… LOL. I know you guys are dying for some Nick and Olivia … chapters so no worries, the next one is devoted to Nick and Liv all the way…


	7. CURVE BALL!

AN: OK so I know that some of you want E/O and some of you want N/O. I get it and I understand; I am trying to make everyone happy so just bare with me lol. PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!

Olivia was exhausted by the end of the day, the coffee supply had run low and she was ready to hit the sack. Elliot was filling out paperwork when Nick came over to Olivia while she was in the coffee room.

"Hey," Nick made his presence known and Olivia smiled at him He looked just as tired as she felt, if not more.

"Hi," Olivia could not help the relief she felt when she saw him, it confused her to say the least. As much as she was happy to be working with Elliot again, she missed her most recent partner.

"I noticed that you finished your paperwork and since mine is done as well I thought I would take the chance of offering to drive you home," Nick swallowed hard as he waited for Olivia's answer. Remembering Amanda's advice, Olivia nodded her head, with a smile on her face.

"I would love that thank you," Nick's reaction was a huge smile, "I'll let you get your purse and we can head down," Nick left the coffee room as Olivia felt dread wash over here. She had no idea how Elliot was going to react to this. She hoped that he would understand that she was ready to leave and Nick was just offering to drive her home. It was not like Nick had just proposed to her, it was just a ride home. It was then that Olivia realized that she really did not have to explain anything to Elliot. Taking a deep breath, she headed to her desk and got her purse.

"You heading home?" Elliot looked up from his files, looking taken back.

"Yeah, I'm really beat and Nick offered me a ride, so I will see you tomorrow?" Olivia watched Elliot's face and he just pursed his lips. His eyes looked away for a moment before speaking.

"I'll be at your place around 7 AM," Elliot let her know, "We should get back into our routine, ya know?" Elliot seemed to be talking to her with his eyes. Olivia nodded, feeling like she was rooted to the spot. A part of Olivia wanted Elliot to drive her home but she felt obligated to spend time with Nick.

"I will see you bright and early, good night," Olivia could not help but feel like she was leaving a part of her behind. All of those nights when Elliot had driven her home, the late night talks and dinners they used to share. The comfort in knowing he was the last one to see her before she entered the comfort of her home. Olivia did not let herself look back as she head for the hallway that led to the Elevator.

"You alright?" Nick asked when he saw her face. He pushed the elevator button and Olivia just shook her head as if shaking off something from her face. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm just tired," Olivia lied, the truth was she wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. Before things became complicated, before Elliot left her and before she had the time to build a relationship with a new partner. However there was no such thing as going back in time, so Olivia had to accept reality, which totally sucked at the moment.

"Bull," Nick said to her as they entered the elevator, "I mean I know that you are tired but something else is wrong… what's going on?" Nick waited for Olivia to answer; she bit her lip as she felt him staring at her.

"Do you even have to ask?" Olivia asked, looking at Nick, surely giving herself away. Olivia was sure that she could have cried right then and there, but she could not allow herself to.

"So this _is_ about Stabler," Nick sighed running a hand through his hair, "Talk to me Liv, tell me what's going on in that head of yours,"

"I can feel myself drifting, Nick," Olivia admitted to him as they left the elevator and headed outside. There was a chill in the air so she tightened her coat around her. Olivia hoped that this would comfort her but it made her feel more constricted.

"Drifting how?" Nick implored as he unlocked his car. Olivia thought very carefully about what she was about to say to Nick, her heart began to beat faster. The truth was that she had no idea how to put into words.

"Please don't hate me for saying this," Olivia began, looking down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with Nick.

"I could never hate you Olivia," Nick let her know, "Just tell me…" There was a tinge of fear in Nick's voice. No one else would have noticed it but Nick and Olovia was forced to feel worse about it.

"I am torn between you and Elliot," Olivia told him, not getting in the car, "I am torn between my past… and my future," Olivia shook her head, "And I have no idea what to do about it," Confessing this did not set Olivia free, the truth was hard and nowhere near Free in Olivia's mind. Especially with the look on Nick's face after she revealed the truth to him.

"Liv, No one is asking you to choose between us… so he's your partner again… that doesn't mean we can't still be together," Nick's choice of words caused Olivia to stare at him for a few moments, "I didn't mean how that sounded," Nick looked away, biting his lower lip and cracked his knuckles.

"Then what did you mean?" Olivia asked him, afraid of the answer.

"Look, I don't want to put you in a position that is going to cause you stress or-"Nick began but Olivia cut him off.

"Would you just shut up and tell me what you meant by us being together?" Olivia stared at him, waiting for an answer. Scared of what she was about to hear, she braced herself.

"I think…" Nick hesitated, "No… I know that I feel something for you Liv," Nick's admission caused Olivia to shut her eyes before looking up to the sky, "I don't know how it happened or when it happened but it did," Nick sounded defeated and Olivia once again realized that the truth was not setting anyone free, it was making more of a mess.

"For how long?" Olivia asked him, hoping it was all a dream that she would wake up from. A dream where Elliot had never left and things had stayed the way they had been.

"I just figured it out when… I realized that you were being taken away from me, you don't know what you've got til it's gone ya know?" Nick was now looking at her, with a look she had never seen on his face before. It resembled how Elliot used to stare at her, so she looked away breaking eye contact.

"I have no idea what to say," Olivia told him in all sincerity, "I mean…"

"Just tell me straight out… do you feel anything for me at all?" Nick's question caused Olivia to tremble, "Liv," Nick left his side of the car to walk over to her, "Olivia?" Then it happened, it was so sudden that Olivia was not sure what was happening at first. Nick lips touched her own and his arms wrapped around her, it was a foreign feeling and it had been a long time since Olivia had been kissed with so much emotion, so much passion.

"Nick," Olivia had to pull away and look at him, "I…" But she was interrupted by Nick being pulled off of her by Elliot, "Shit," Olivia cursed, getting between Elliot and Nick who both looked ready for a fight, "Elliot,"

"Where the hell do you get off kissing her like that?" Elliot practically growled. Olivia watched Elliot, keeping her hand on his chest, he was breathing hard. Taking her hand off of Nick, she looked at him as well.

"It's not like she's anybody's property," Nick answered back, making her cringe. This was the last thing she needed, for Elliot and Nick to have the ultimate smack down. Why did Nick have to kiss her like that and why did Elliot have to leave the building at that exact time?

"Just stop! Both of you," Olivia felt a headache coming on, "I can't do this right now… I just… I can't." Olivia turned to walk away, both men calling out to her. Olivia just kept walking until she hit Central Park, there was a bench that she always went to when she needed clarity, Nick's lips still lingered on her own and she began to cry. This was not supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to be going down the way it was. Olivia spent a good hour there until someone walked up behind her; she already knew who it was.

"You shouldn't be out here so late," Elliot's voice made her heart break even more, his voice was completely calm and not what she expected.

"I needed to clear my head," Was all Olivia said to him, staring at a tree that was shining from a street lamp.

"In a dark and dangerous place?" Elliot sounded skeptical.

"I can hold my own," Olivia shrugged, still staring at the tree. She began to wonder how old the tree was, how long it had been there.

"Mind if join you?" Elliot asked a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"As long as you promise to not kiss me or proclaim your undying love to me… a girl can only handle so much," Olivia snorted as she felt Elliot sit down next to her. The bench fell slightly as Elliot's body settled into it.

"Damn, I guess I better leave now," Elliot said to her with a smile on his face. His joke was light but heavy at the same time.

"I mean it El… I just cannot handle it right now," Olivia told him in her most serious voice. It was true, if she had to go through another emotional roller coaster that night she would be sick.

"So… do you wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked her and she did not answer, "OK then I will talk about it… is that what Nick did tonight? Proclaim his undying love to you?"

"Not exactly," Olivia curled up her lip, realizing how easy it was to talk to Elliot at the moment, "He kissed me." Olivia flashbacked to that moment and her stomach did a flip flop.

"Yeah… I saw that," Elliot sounded annoyed but cleared his throat, "So… are you two a thing or…"

"No! It took me by surprise as much as it took you by surprise," Olivia threw her arms up, "You know, I guess it wasn't enough that I have to deal with you coming back into my life and all of the emotions that go with it." Olivia looked over at him, Elliot was just how she remembered him and it tore her heart even more. The way his eyes looked at her, how he tilted his head when he was truly listening to her.

"You know what Liv?" Elliot sounded collected and thoughtful all of the sudden.

"Do I even want to know?" Olivia asked him, hoping that he was about to offer some advice that would help her out extremely.

"I am not planning on proclaiming my love for you or kissing you or anything like that, so don't take this the wrong way," Elliot cleared his throat, " But I have decided to leave SVU," It took a moment for what he said to sink into Olivia's mind. Her vision went blurry before she saw red.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Olivia shot up from the bench and glared down at Elliot, "YOU COME BACK HERE JUST TO LEAVE AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Olivia shot around to hurry away but Elliot grabbed her by the hand to stop her, "Is this your idea of showing me how much you supposedly care about me?! Elliot, I could kill you for-"

"Liv! Stop it! You didn't let me finish!" Elliot had to cut her off.

"I heard enough," Olivia could feel the tears coming, pain mixed with anger. She could have slapped him, hit him… willed the tree to fall on him, "If you know what is good for you, you will let me go," Olivia said through clenched teeth. Elliot did not loosen his grip on her hand and she wondered why he was doing this to her.

"I am quitting SVU because I did not come back for the job Liv… I came back for you and if I stay…." Elliot's words hit her wall, like a bulldozer and she turned to look at him with new eyes.

"I said no proclaiming of love," She reminded him, trying to let her voice not waver, "I remember that I made that one clear El…"

"I'm not… I am just saying that if I stay… then there is no chance of me being able to pursue something more with you," Elliot's words made Olivia's heart swell and she watched his eyes.

"You're actually serious aren't you?" Olivia asked him, her voice above a whisper. Elliot's eyes told her that he was dead serious, she had known him long enough to read him better then a map.

"I am as serious as a heart attack," Elliot tightened the grip on her hand, "I know that I promised to not kiss you but-"Elliot was interrupted by Olivia throwing her arms around him. Elliot's arms held her up, leaving an arm around her he lifted her chin with his free hand and Olivia noticed that she had stopped breathing. Her gesture had surprised herself but it was all she could think of doing. Was to embrace him and feel his arms around her, holding her tightly against his warm body

"I think that I can make an exception just this once," Olivia told him before lifting her lips to meet Elliot's. His lips were softer then she had imagined, he ran his hand through her hair, holding her closer to him. Olivia used to imagine what it would be like to kiss Elliot Stabler, she used to dream of this moment but none of her dreams had measured up to how it truly was.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Elliot kissed her again and Olivia smiled into him, holding him tighter against her.

"Probably as long as I have wanted you to," Olivia let him kiss her until she became dizzy, "I am so… glad that you are leaving SVU." Olivia laughed after saying what she did, "I never thought those words would ever come out of mouth,"

"Well… I figured after all of those years of torture… I really did not want to live through that again," Elliot brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "I know I promised to not kiss you but since we already broke that rule …"

"I love you too," Olivia told him, holding her eyes on his, "I am so in love with you that it breaks my heart to think of you being away from me again," Olivia told him and his grip tightened on her.

"Liv… I don't want your heart to break anymore… and the pieces that are still missing from earlier, I plan on putting them all back together again," Elliot promised Olivia and she inhaled deeply. She could have stayed in Elliot's arm all night, it could start storming and she would weather it, as long as she was still being held by Elliot.

"I believe you," Olivia told him, "With all of my heart… I do believe you,"

"I tried living my life without you once Olivia and I never want to feel that void again… I need you in my life, otherwise I possibly might not survive," Elliot kissed her once again.

"Is that the speech you planned on saying to me when you saw me again for the first time?" Olivia laughed with him and he just shook his head back and forth.

"It was something along those lines yeah… but I realized that I needed to give you time… as much as it killed me, I had to let you figure it out. It didn't take you long but you have always been great at figuring things out," Elliot stared into her eyes.

"So… now what?" Olivia asked him, feeling happy but a little bit lost.

"Well… first of all you need to speak to your partner," Elliot chuckled as Olivia groaned, "I mean… he _did _kiss you…" Elliot cleared his throat as Olivia heaved a sigh and held onto Elliot closer.

"How do I talk to Nick without hurting him?" Olivia looked at Elliot for the answer and he just kissed her forehead. His warm lips left a trace that comforted her.

"It' just how the world works Liv… as shitty as it seems… you can't lead the guy on you know?" Elliot gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Just let him down easy alright?"

"I don't think that is possible," Olivia gave out a shaky breath, "I think I gave him mixed messages without even realizing it,"

"Well… you were confused… I don't think you really knew what to feel. When I walked back into your life it threw everything into kind of an emotional hurricane," Elliot explained as best as he could.

"Tell me about it," Olivia rolled her eyes, "I mean I was torn between my new best friend and my… well my ex partner who meant more to me then I had remembered."

"It makes sense Liv… I mean… it is only naturally to you care about the guy," Elliot sounded out of character but he was actually helping.

"Just not how I care about you," Olivia felt tears invade her eyes and she cursed herself, "I really wish that I could stop crying so much…"

"Don't take this wrong Liv… but it is actually good to see you feel. I mean all the years we worked together, you always held back." Elliot admitted to her.

"It is going to be hard to break old habits," Olivia pointed out to him, laughing through her tears.

"So let's make new ones," Elliot suggested, "If it counts for anything, I am in a way grateful to Nick," Elliot's statement Olivia snort in surprise.

"You're joking… the guys whose head you've wanted to rip off so many times since you have been back?" Olivia raised a skeptical eyebrow at Elliot.

"Yeah that was just because I wasn't sure… if you know… you were going to choose him or me. I could tell that you were having a hard time, so it made me wonder if you know… you had feelings for him. Naturally I became a jealous bastard," Elliot smiled innocently at Olivia, 'I'm sorry for that by the way," He sounded sincere.

"As long as your jealous days are over… you've gotta learn to trust me El. No more of this brooding shit, I don't want anyone else but you. Is that clear to you now?"

"Olivia, the only reasons I had my jealousy spouts was because I was not able to have you," Elliot explained, "So the idea of another man getting more of you then I was able to… well it killed me Liv, tore me up inside."Elliot touched his hand to her heart, feeling it beat.

"So you now know that you do not have to worry about me trying to find another man, anymore?" Olivia teased him and he laughed heartily.

"Yes… I know that your heart is only for me now," Elliot kissed her again because he could.

"El… you've always had my heart… it was just too guarded," Olivia kissed him back, loving the taste of him.

"I could kiss you forever," Elliot told her, pulling her closer to him. His body heat was warming Olivia up; she was getting addicted to him by every second.

"Well… first thing before that, I have something I need to take care of," Olivia sighed, looking Elliot in the eyes.

"Nick," Elliot ran his hand along her arm, grasping her hand, "Want me to drive you to his place?"

"I think I'll find him in my own way," Olivia studied Elliot's reaction, "Wow… not even a spark of possessiveness, I'm impressed."

"Like I said Liv, I know that I have you in my arms right now, so I have no reason to not trust you,"

"Thank you," Olivia smiled into him before he took her into his lips again. Olivia let herself get lost in his kisses, before she had to go and do the hard thing… speaking to Nick.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! Curve ball right? I am cannot abandon my EO ship just yet… I freaking almost cried when I wrote this chapter… like it needs to happen! So stick around for the talk between Olivia and Nick?**


	8. Closure

AN: I am sure that everyone is like WTF Raychel… What the Hades are you thinking? No worries… this story is not over yet….

Olivia rang Nick's doorbell a few times before calling him on his cell phone. There was no answer so she texted him, she knew he was home. The lights were on and she could see movement in the apartment. Did he hate her that much at the moment? Olivia's stomach flip flopped as she thought about the idea. The worst fight she and Nick had before was a misunderstanding and it had just been an argument. This felt worse than anything in the entire world that they had created together.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well open the door or call the cops…" Olivia told him through the door, "I guess  
I am going to stay here all night… do you think that hedge will be comfy?" She waited a few moments before Nick opened the door halfway, just staring at her. The pain in his eyes was enough to make Olivia want to cry. Olivia could have cured a drought with how many tears she had shed

"Two questions… why are you here and what do you want?" The edge in Nick's voice was worse than him yelling at her. Olivia flinched as she bit her lip. His questions were like an arrow to her heart.

"Can I please come in?" Olivia asked, hoping that Nick would give her the chance to explain everything that was going on. Nick just stood there, looking away from her and rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Liv," Nick cleared his throat, still avoiding her eyes.

"Nick, please," Olivia's voice was high, it was the voice she had whenever she needed to truly speak to him. Her heart was put into a few words and Nick finally looked at her, he reluctantly opened the door and let her in, "Thank you," Olivia breathed in the warm air. The door shut with a small click and Olivia stayed standing as Nick headed to his kitchen. Olivia all of the sudden forgot what she was going to say, she stood there fishing for words but nothing came out.

"So what do you need to talk about that's so serious that your refuse to leave me alone?" Nick's words were harsh but Olivia felt that she deserved it, "I mean… it's severely obvious what happened after I kissed you," Nick swallowed hard, "He found you didn't he?" Nick looked at Olivia waiting for an answer but she said nothing, "I knew it… well I hope you are happy with someone who has hurt you countless times… broke your heart into a million pieces and let you suffer for two years," Nick went into his freezer and got a bottle of Vodka out.

"He's not who he used to be, Nick… he's changed," Olivia said to him in a soft voice.

"Right… of course he has," Nick snorted as he poured himself a drink, "He fed you bullshit and you ate it up with a fucking spoon," It was apparent that Nick was set on hating the idea of Elliot Stabler with Olivia.

"You are out of line, Nick," Olivia demanded, even though his words were getting to her. He did make a good point but she tried to shove reason away. Elliot _had_ changed, sure his track record was not wonderful but neither was hers.

"Am I really that out of line?" Nick challenged her, "Are you sure you're not just letting your past emotions rule what is right in front of you?" Nick cocked his head to one side, waiting for Olivia to answer him, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to talk about it," Nick reminded her.

"I know Nick, I just had no idea did that it was going to be _this_ hard," Olivia heaved a sigh.

"Did you really expect it to be easy Liv? Did you really think that I was going to congratulate you on your relationship with Stabler? Did you honestly think that I would support you on making the wrong decision?" Nick slammed the bottle down, not touching his drink. He was breathing heavy but Olivia knew that she was not in danger of him. Nick would never touch her; he always made her feel safe, even if he was scolding her like a child. Nick was just looking at the bigger picture at the moment.

"Nick... no one is perfect… especially Elliot," Olivia gave Nick that much.

"Have you even considered stepping away and looking into the windows Liv? Come back to the reality where Elliot Stabler left you all of the sudden… just abandoned you? What's to say he won't do it again?" Nick raised a good point but Olivia did not want to hear it. She wanted to believe Elliot with all of her heart and she hated that Nick was making sense.

"He's actually leaving SVU," Olivia told Nick, who actually laughed softly.

"Well isn't that a coincidence? So am I," Nick finally took a gulp of his drink.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Olivia felt like someone had taken her air supply and she almost fell over, "Nick… you can't leave SVU…"

"Watch me," Nick's eyes turned dark on her and Olivia just shook her head in denial.

"You can't leave… you just can't…" Olivia refused to believe him but she knew he was serious.

"I put in my transfer request earlier… I was so convinced that… ah forget about it," Nick rolled his eyes, still standing in the kitchen as if he was safe there; that the bar was keeping him away from going to Olivia.

"No Nick, please tell me." Olivia demanded, she was not about to let him off that easy.

"I actually believed in my crazy mind that you probably felt the same way for me that I feel for you," Nick bit his lip, "I was really stupid huh? I mean… it was obvious wasn't it? I saw the way you looked at him when he returned to your life." Nick looked close to tears, "Either way I had to leave, Liv."

"Nick… it isn't that I do not care about you because I do," Olivia's voice shook as she said this, "Please don't leave me…. Please." Olivia was about to get on her knees and beg him to not leave her. To not leave what she had worked so hard on, what _they _had worked so hard on.

"Liv…. I cannot just stand back and watch a ship sink because I know that your relationship with Elliot is not steady. He has proved to be unreliable and it fucking kills me to even know that you are choosing him," Nick sniffed as if trying to not cry, "I tried to not fall you for you Olivia, I tried so hard but… do you have any idea how amazing you are? How beautiful you are? I have put my life on the line to save you countless times; I don't regret any of it but… I just cannot stay. I have to move on from you, otherwise I will be stuck loving you for the rest of my life," Nick's words hit Olivia so hard that she backed up against the wall. Elliot had never been stable in their time as they were partners but Nick had proved himself more than worthy to her, the idea of him leaving her caused her heart to literally break. The chest pains made her fall to the ground and Nick was by her side in less than a second.

"I'm OK… I think I am just having a panic attack," Olivia tried to take few deep breaths as Nick took her hand in his, "I can't… do this without you… please don't leave me Nick," It was then that Olivia realized how much she needed him in her life. The idea of not having him in her life was devastating.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," Nick leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and her eyes shut, the tears falling. She was sure that she was going to have a crying hangover in the morning but she did not care.

"What will make you stay?" Olivia asked him and he just gave her a sad smile. Olivia was practically ready to do anything to make him stay. The desperation was life altering.

"Nothing that you can give me," He whispered to her, "I want to make this easier for you…"

"But you're not… you're making it worse. The idea of you not being there every day… it hurts… it is like you are driving a knife though my heart," Olivia could not believe how she was taking this news; she had no idea that it would devastate her so much. Olivia was reminded of what Nick had said, 'you don't what you've got til it's gone,"

"Liv," Nick had a calming tone, "I think you need to ask yourself something," Nick was close to her and her eyes touched his.

"No," Olivia told him stubbornly, shaking her head back and forth.

"Please Liv?"Olivia knew what Nick was asking her to do. He was asking her to choose between him and Elliot but Olivia had no idea what to do. Elliot and Nick were like Night and Day, she felt like she needed both of them in her life to survive. Like food and water.

"I love him," Olivia knew the words hurt Nick; she saw it in his face, "But… I think I love you too," Olivia looked away from Nick but he touched her face gently.

"Are you in love with him?" Nick asked her softly, "Liv… are you in love with him?" Nick's question made Olivia's heart heavy. Why was Nick trying to torture himself by asking her all of this?

"There was a time where Elliot was the only man in my life; he was my family… my best friend and my partner. I counted on him for everything and half of the time he was not there when he should have been." Olivia looked past Nick, she could not look him in the eyes for this, "And then he left me… he just… left me. So there came you… and at first I didn't like you," Olivia laughed at her admission, "You were not Elliot so… I resented you… but then when you earned my trust and showed how much you were open to me… how it did not bother you to show me how much you cared about me." Olivia bit her lip as it trembled, "You never let me down Nick… ever… you did the opposite actually, you healed me," Olivia allowed Nick to wrap his arms around her and she hung onto him as she cried, "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do about Elliot but… I know that I cannot live without you," Olivia felt Nick's arms tighten around her. His breath was hot on her neck.

"You learned how to live without him Olivia," Nick whispered into her ear, "Don't go chasing ghosts… don't let the past repeat itself," Nick's words made more sense than they should have.

"I don't want to let him go, Nick. I never wanted to let him go…" Olivia's tears were staining Nick's short but he did not seem to care.

"He never gave you the chance to let him Liv… you had no choice…" Nick reminded her, "Do you really want to put yourself in the line of fire again?" Nick cupped her face in his warm hands.

"Of course I don't but he promised me that he was different… I know that he loves me," Olivia believed it with all of her heart, she knew that Elliot did love her.

"Olivia, Elliot had his chance with you and he blew it. He let you go so easily, it is hard for me to believe that he is being so sincere about all of this," Nick ran his hand through Olivia's hair innocently, in a comforting manner. "Don't let him do that to you again… because if he does, I would have to kill him," Nick let Olivia know and she rolled her eyes but was thankful that Nick cared so much.

"I honestly don't know what to do," Olivia told Nick, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Mind if I help you make up your mind?" Nick asked her and Olivia's heart began to race. She was not sure she was able to breathe as Nick caressed her cheek that she was sure that she was flushing at the touch of his hand. Olivia wanted to stop him; she wanted to tell him that anyone who was not Elliot had no business loving her. The moment Nick's lips touched hers, Olivia's eyes shut and she let him tell her everything with just one deep gesture. It took only a few moments for Olivia to realize that she was kissing him back. Logic was screaming at her, reminding her that she was just proclaiming her love to Elliot and now here she was making out with Nick Amaro.

"Nick," Olivia took back her lips from his, only to see that he was smiling at her,

"Did that help you at all?" Nick's voice had a smooth ring to it and Olivia was able to nod at him.

"It reminded me of why I care about you so much," Olivia's voice broke as she realized how her world had changed so much in a matter of hours, "It made me remember why I came here tonight… I don't think I came here to break the news to you that I was getting back together with Elliot," Olivia's voice began to shake, "I think that I came here to make a choice that had to be made."

"So what's the choice that you had to make Liv?" Nick caressed her hair with such love that it was foreign to Olivia. It felt warm and inviting and she never wanted it to stop.

"I need you Nick… and I know that you would never betray me, in fact you have proved to me that you are more loyal to me, to us then anything," Olivia leaned up to kiss him again and her shut so tightly that she hoped they would never open again, "Are you still leaving SVU?" Olivia asked her voice high in worry again.

"Yes… but only so we can explore whatever this is…. If that is what you want," Nick's words made Olivia feel warm inside and she smiled at him.

"It is," Olivia surprised herself by answering him with that answer, "Are you OK with me… attempting to stay friends with Elliot? Even though I really do not think he will want anything to do with me after I tell him this,"

"Liv, that is not my call but if that is what you want… please don't let me stop you."

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked Nick and he just smiled at her.

"Taking the next step Liv, taking the next step," And Nick kissed her again and as wonderful as it felt, she could not help the guilt that was building up inside of her.

"I need to talk to Elliot," Olivia broke the kiss and Nick nodded in understanding, "like… immediately," Olivia let Nick know, he kissed her one more time before helping her up.

"Take as much time as you need," Nick told her, leading her to the door, "As much as I don't like the guy… go easy on him OK?"

"Right…" Olivia took a deep breath before leaving the comfort of Nick's apartment.

SVU SVU SVU

Elliot was waiting for Olivia at her apartment; he had apparently let himself in. Olivia could smell something cooking and she felt dread rush through her.

"Hey, there you are… how did it go with Nick? He didn't take it too hard did he?" Elliot did not sound like he truly cared about how Nick took the news, in fact he sounded happy.

"El…" Olivia got her serious tone; "Elliot… we need to talk," Olivia hated to say this to him especially when she saw the look he had on his face.

"Well that doesn't sound too good," Elliot cracked open a beer and looked at Olivia, "If you are about to do what I think you are… make it quick Liv,"

"I'm so sorry Elliot," Olivia's face drained as she thought about what she was doing. This was her final step of letting Elliot go and it was like severing a limb that had refused to leave, "I just… I need to move on," Olivia began to shake slightly despite the warmth of her apartment.

"Liv… you told me that you loved me only hours ago," Elliot reminded her, his voice was visibly upset and Olivia did not blame him for being so distraught.

"El… I do and will always love you… and I would love nothing more than to forget our twisted past and how things were up and down all of the time. I wish things had been different but we cannot go back in time El… so much damage was done that it would take a lifetime to fix it,"

"So let's take a lifetime," Elliot was not making this easy but Olivia had expected it.

"I'm afraid that I have made up my mind," Olivia let him know.

"You're letting me go aren't you?" Elliot almost dropped his beer but he set it down before it fell to the floor.

"I cannot live in the past," Olivia avoided his eyes as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Good bye Olivia," And then he was gone, leaving Olivia to herself until she realized that she did not have to be alone.

"Nick?" Olivia breathed into the phone once he answered after one ring, "I need you."

"Be there as soon as I can," Nick hung up and Olivia checked the dinner that Elliot had been cooking. Olivia felt a wave of grief wash over her. Olivia had entertained the idea of finally being with Elliot but Nick had opened her eyes. He had brought her back to reality and for that she was truly grateful. There was a knock on her door, Olivia did not have to look through the peep hole to know it was Nick. He stood there, looking at her before pulling her into his arms.

"You OK?" Nick asked her as Olivia clung to him.

"No… but I will be," Olivia pulled him into her apartment, shutting the door. She stared at her locks for a few moments before locking all three, as she locked them one by one she decided that they each represented something. One was fear, the second one was Strength and the third one was… well it was closure.

THE END.

OK… so I know that my EO shippers are throwing things at me but … after writing the last chapter… I realized that… well Nick and Olivia deserve a chance. I am sad though… I feel like I just killed Elliot :-( EDIT! I AM GOING TO WRITE AN ALTERNATE ENDING... for the EO shippers because well... I have to be FAIR. What do you guys think? You want an Alternate Ending?


	9. Alternate Ending

**OMG: I suck horribly for a few reasons. ONE, I took the worst Hiatus in the world. TWO… I just re-read this story on my tablet and realized how much I suck for leaving you guys like that. I just literally ran upstairs to finish this alternate ending… can you guys forgive me? LOL… Oh man.**

**Olivia felt like she was going to lose her composure that she had worked on so hard to keep. She stared at Nick's front door, willing herself to knock but it refused to come. Olivia could not falter, she had to do this. She had to go in and tell her best friend and partner that she was now taken in the most humanly way possible. The idea of breaking a heart was never on anyone's number one agenda but what other option did Olivia have? Olivia took a deep breath and rapped on the door. It did not take Nick long to answer, his face looked confused and embarrassed.**

"**Hi," Was all Olivia could say, trying to ease the tension but it did not work, "Can I come in?" Nick stayed silent as he opened his door completely to let her in. The apartment had such a comforting aspect that she realized this was probably the last time that she might be inside like this. The idea caused tears to fill Olivia's eyes and she was happy that Nick could not see her yet. She kept her back to him as he shut the door.**

"**So… I…" Nick began but failed, his words getting lost. It was apparent that Olivia would have to take the reigns here. With a loud exhale she turned to him. Was this going to be the last time that they were in each other's presence where the air between them was going to be somewhat civil?**

"**I'm sorry for walking off like that," Olivia was sincere, "It took me by surprise and I was not expecting that," she started.**

"**Liv, I am not going to apologize for kissing you," Nick stood his ground, hands set on his waist, he stared at her intensely, "I **_**am**_** going to apologize for putting you in this position." As Olivia realized how much harder this was going to get she cursed her new tears, "Liv please don't cry," Nick was in front of her in seconds, "Please."**

"**I have done some difficult things in my life but this ranks on the top five," Olivia stared into his eyes, she could see the love in them. She could see the devotion, she could see the spark and she hated herself for the fact that she was about to break him. If Nick felt the way he had led her to believe, then this would kill him.**

"**How come?" Nick's voice wavered and so did his eyes, "Olivia, how come?" It was now or never. Olivia could not delay the inevitable. Nick watched her as she struggled silently, his eyes glazed over and he backed away, "Oh my God," His deep voice broke, "He went after didn't he?" Olivia still said nothing as Nick put the pieces together by himself, "He did."**

"**Nick-" Olivia tried but Nick was now pacing back and forth as if the situation might go away.**

"**Don't try to spare my feelings," Nick scoffed, "Now before you tell me what you are about to, there are a few things I need to say." Olivia clamped her mouth shut as Nick began to shake, "He broke your heart Olivia. He did nothing but push and pull you for so damn long. He left you to pick up his pieces all by yourself and who is to say he won't do it again? I can see it in your eyes that you love him, I can see it. Your eyes have changed and you no longer look at me the way you used to. Like I was the only one that could hold you up? Like I was the only one that you saw," Nick's words caused Olivia to tremble.**

"**How is it possible for my heart to break even more?" Olivia breathed out, "How does my heart break when… when…"**

"**Say it Olivia," Nick demanded through clenched teeth, "Say it," He was shaking visibly as if the adrenaline in his veins was about to burst out.**

"**Nick-" Olivia tried to keep her voice from breaking but it was a pointless effort.**

"**No Liv, don't mess with me anymore. Don't try to spare my feelings because it makes it worse," Nick became very still as he waited for Olivia to say it.**

"**I…" Olivia was positive that she was having a panic attack, "Nick," Olivia found herself wishing that he could just accept her silence. It was not that she was afraid to admit her love for Elliot Stabler, it was not that at all. It was the idea of hurting Nick, after losing his wife he had given up on love. So now here Olivia stood, about to remind him of that feeling. Remind him of that bitter sting of love that was not returned, "I do love you," Olivia had to tell him, which was true. How could Olivia not love Nick Amaro.**

"**No, don't say it if you don't mean it," Nick's voice became emotional, "Liv, don't tell me you love me if-"**

"**I do love you but I'm in love with Elliot and I always have been. I never stopped," Olivia stamped the envelope. Sealed the package and shot the deer. For some reason saying this to Nick was painful, confessing her love for Elliot was not supposed to come along with guilt but in Nick's case, it was an acceptation, "I had no idea that love was still in my soul until I saw him again, felt his-"**

"**I get the idea," Nick's tone was icy, causing Olivia to wince. Nick never spoke to her like that, he was always so warm and welcoming. Now it felt like Olivia was now his worst enemy.**

"**That does not mean that I do not love you Nick, if it was not for you-" Olivia tried to tell him but her beat her to the punch.**

"**I don't want to hear it Olivia," Nick shook his head as his eyes glistened, "I can't hear this… " He went over to the front door and opened it wide, "I can't convince you that I am the better choice can I? That I am better for you then he is, that I would never, ever break your heart the way he did or never at all." Nick took a deep breath and went on, "I watched how much he hurt you, night after night, day after day and this is how you repay yourself? Repay me?" Nick's words were hitting her hard like hail in a storm. They were brutal and Olivia felt like her stone was being crumbled right underneath her feet.**

"**I understand that you're hurt Nick and angry… I do but please… please know that I need you as a friend," Olivia hated to do this, she hated to let her guard down but she was desperate, "I need you to have my back still,"**

"**How the hell do you expect me to act?" Nick sounded almost hysterical, "Do you want me to ask Stabler to be best man at your wedding?" Nick turned green, "I can't look at you right now, I just can't." The air was now thick, it was hard to breathe and Olivia fought the urge to try to reason but she had to go. The door slammed behind her and she jumped. What a mess, to ask someone you cared about you to be happy for picking another man was insanity.**

"**Why don't you look as happy as you did thirty minutes ago?" Elliot's voice was like a cool cup of water on a hot day. Despite the agony of her scene with Nick, Elliot was right there, wrapping his arms around Olivia to help her stand up, "He'll be alright Liv, I promise."**

"**You should have seen him," Olivia choked down the sob as she buried her head into Elliot's shoulder, "It hurt him so much."**

"**You had to tell him the truth," Elliot reminded her in a soothing voice, "It will work out I promise."**

"**What if it doesn't?" Olivia squeaked, "What if he never forgives me?"**

"**Look at us," Elliot kissed her neck as he pulled her hair over her shoulder, "He will come around, just give him time." Olivia let Elliot take her by the hand so they could start walking.**

"**I thought you were going to meet me at the apartment?" Olivia asked him, her body becoming lighter despite the heavy burden she was carrying.**

"**Liv… I couldn't just let you throw yourself into a fire pit and not stand by. I mean, I thought about heading back to your place but then I realized how hard this was going to be for you," Elliot pulled her to him, switching hands so he was holding onto her by the waste now, "I know that you love him,"**

"**Promise me something," Olivia spoke after a few beats. She felt Elliot's grasp tighten around her.**

"**Anything," Elliot spoke the word so faithfully that Olivia had to smile, "Anything Liv."**

"**Promise me that you are always going to be there for when that fire pit is waiting for me again."**

"**I will never let you fall, never let you go. Never, ever again Olivia. I swear on everything that is holy." Elliot's proclamation made Olivia warm, "And Liv?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I promise that things will be fine. I promise."**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Five Months Later…..**

"**I hate this carpet." Olivia looked down at the carpeting underneath her feet, "We can get this replaced right?" She called to Elliot, who was in their new kitchen.**

"**What? You don't love the orange peach color?" Elliot teased her, as he brought in two glasses and a bottle of wine.**

"**Let's just say that if you drop that bottle of red wine I won't complain," It was their first night in their new townhouse. Olivia still worked at SVU but had not seen Nick Amaro since he had transferred. It had been hard for her, to lose another partner. To lose a friend but when she was brought lunch every day by Elliot or when he dropped in to take her for a real cup of coffee she remembered her reason to smile. **

"**We can go shopping for new carpet tomorrow Liv, right now I want to focus on you and me," Elliot sat down on their loveseat and kissed her. Olivia raised her hands to cup his cheek, the cool feeling of her engagement ring on his stubble.**

"**Mmm… maybe we can save the wine for later," Olivia deepened their kiss and Elliot complied. A knock on their door caused them to stop, "That better be important," She kissed Elliot once again before getting up to go answer the door. Looking through the peep hole, she felt her heart stop when she saw who it was.**

"**Who is it babe?" Elliot called to her. Olivia did not answer as she unlocked the door and opened it, "Liv?" **

"**Hi," Nick stood there looking different, he had a single flower in his hand, "Uh… the captain… he told me that you were here. I mean, I went to your apartment and you were gone so I asked Don about where you moved to. I had to see you." Nick stiffened when Elliot came up behind Olivia.**

"**Hello," Elliot said to him in a guarded manner.**

"**I come in peace," Nick held the flower out to Olivia, "I actually came to say… Hello and how are you?" He shrugged as Olivia took the flower.**

"**Nick," Olivia's words became soft, "How are **_**you**_**?"**

"**I'm good actually… great even." Nick nodded and he looked at Elliot, "I can see that you're real happy," He said this in a warm manner.**

"**I am," Olivia nodded, "I mean, we are."**

"**That's good," Nick nodded, "That's real good…" **

"**Would you like to come in?" Olivia stepped aside and so did Elliot.**

"**Oh, no. It's alright. Thank you. Maybe I can call you?" Nick suggested and Olivia nodded happily.**

"**Yeah, yeah do that." Olivia beamed and Nick looked at Elliot.**

"**I'll see you around man," Nick offered his hand out and Elliot shook it.**

"**You too," Nick took a look at Olivia's left hand and actually smiled.**

"**Congratulations," And with that Nick was gone, like he had not been there. Olivia shut the door and could feel herself glowing.**

"**See?" Elliot pulled her to him, grinning down at her, "Things eventually do work out," Kissing Olivia, Elliot swept her up and she laughed, "You owe me,"**

"**How does a life time sound?" Olivia said into his ear.**

"**Works for me."**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. EO ENDING! YAY! I would like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance. It was amazing to write. Thank you! Thank you! NEW SVU videos soon to come on my Youtube channel under JuniperBRZE. LOVE!**


End file.
